


The Guardians invested in a faster ship

by SlightlyPandeiaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infintiy War Fix-It, Loki dosn't die, The Guardians got there in time, They stop the purple chinned freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyPandeiaa/pseuds/SlightlyPandeiaa
Summary: What if the Guardians of the Galaxy had arrived at Thor's ship earlier?What if they had stopped Thanos right there and then?





	The Guardians invested in a faster ship

The guardians arrived at the point of the distress signal to find a small ship half-destroyed with a larger one beside it.

Gamora gasped 'Thanos..'

Peter looked at her concerned. 'Should we go in? I mean your sort-of-dad is pretty powerful right?'

She glared at him 'Of course we should! We can't leave these people at his mercy.'

He shrugged and looked at Rocket. 'Alrighty then! Lets go.'

Rocket grinned as he piloted their ship towards the battle zone 'Awesome!'

Loki bowed his head before the Titan 'I pledge to you, my Undying.. fidelity.'   
He exhaled, Feeling his grip on the dagger. And lunged his hand towards Thanos' head. The space stone's magic stopped him.

'Undying..' The titan smiled cruelly 'You should choose your words more wisely' 

He grabbed Loki by the neck and started chocking him, Thor screaming into his gag in the background.

The guardians looked around the rubble at Thanos strangling the man. The children of Thanos stood between them and the titan, making it difficult to save the two living victims. But that wasn't going to stop them. Rocket charged out, shooting at the enemy with a large gun he held over his shoulder, Drax right behind him. Groot charged in as well using his arms to knock aside the children of Thanos as Gamora and Peter leapt towards the titan. 

Loki struggled for breath, He fished around in his mind for something to do, one last trick, but before he could do or say anything Thanos was thrown aside. releasing Loki, who fell to the ground gasping for air.  
He looked up to see a bunch of strange looking people attacking the invaders, he turned his attention to Thor, who had been freed after Ebony Maw had been distracted. His brother attacked Thanos with the human and the Green lady.   
Together they took out the mad titan, and as Loki watched he felt his dreaded enemy fade away.

Thor rushed to his brothers side, 'Loki are you alright?' checking his brothers wounds nervously.

Loki nodded weakly, and looked away from Thor towards the strange group standing before them. 'who are you?' he asked them.

'A thank you would be nice.' the human said flinging his hands up in exasperation, 'I'm Peter Quill, This is Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax and Mantis. We're the Guardians of the galaxy.' he grinned proudly. 

The girl- Gamora rolled her eyes. Before addressing Thor 'Why was Thanos attacking your people?' she questioned.

Thor frowned 'Something about Destiny, killing people blah blah blah.. he wanted the tesseract I think.' he looked at Loki, who had stood up. His brother walked over to Thanos' body and knelt down. Pulling the gauntlet from his motionless hand, before heading back over to the group.'  
'He wanted the infinity stones.' Loki explained.

Quill inspected the glove before exclaiming 'Is that the damned power stone?' 

Loki nodded 'Indeed. And it looks like we stopped him before he could get the rest.'

'Well Amen to that.' Rocket smirked 'Lets get of this dirty ship and go somewhere a bit nicer.' 

Thor stood up, and smiled 'The Rabbit is correct! Me and my brother need to get to earth.'

Peter looked at them strangely 'Earth?' He asked 'wasn't exactly on my to-go list.' 

Gamora patted him on the back 'Perhaps it is time you visit your home planet once again.' She offered.  
He looked like he wanted to object, but before he could say anything Rocket interrupted. 

'Well its decided! Lets go to earth everyone.' And with that he headed back towards the Guardians ship. His friends and the two asgardians following behind.

As the ship flew through the galaxy, Thor looked at his brother. They had made it out alive, they had stopped purple-chin, Half the asgardians had managed to escape in pods, and would be meeting them on earth shortly. He would mourn for those who died of course. But now wasn't the time to do so. For he had his brother safe beside him.

It would have been silly if anything had happened differently now wouldn't it?


End file.
